Next-generation public safety officers will be equipped with sensors that determine various physical and environmental conditions surrounding the public-safety officer. Similarly, public safety vehicles will be equipped with sensors and peripherals. These conditions are generally reported back to a dispatch operator so that appropriate action may be taken. For example, future police officers may have a sensor that determines when a gun is drawn. Upon detecting that an officer has drawn their gun, a notification may be sent back to the dispatch operator so that, for example, other officers in the area may be notified of the situation.
A problem with the above-described sensors is that these sensors operate in a binary fashion. For example, the dispatch center will always be notified if the officer draws his weapon. There may be situations (non-emergency scenarios) in which the dispatch center does not need to be notified of a detected condition. For example, if the officer draws his gun in order for the officer to clean the gun, it is not necessary to notify the dispatch center of this fact. In a similar manner, the officer may be at a gun range. If this is the case, it is not necessary for a sensor to report the firing of the office's gun.
Considering the above, there exists a need for systems that monitor public safety officers to prioritize any detected condition, and forward only certain prioritized conditions to a dispatch operator.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.